Build talk:Me/Rt E-Surge Domination Mesmer
I think you should keep this in your user space until the new vetting system is working, see User_talk:Gcardinal#New_Builds. --Hhhippo 17:11, 23 May 2007 (CEST) This build is oldschool, overtaken by Mantra of Recovery mesmers. Unexist 20:01, 3 June 2007 (CEST) Old school is ok with me. However, it is kind of obsolete. Most groups wont want a Esurger anymore, and its kind of pointless nowadays.... -Dean Harper I have used this Build. This Build sees play every now and then. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 04:52, 8 June 2007 (CEST) :Why? It doesnt make any breakpoints on teh surges - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 06:09, 8 June 2007 (CEST) :What's your point Readem? Mesmers are the most soft targets in whole gvg(monks are more into the backline), and most annoing ones, so usually taken down first. And yeah, it's not a breakpoint, so why run superiors; oh noes, a diversion at searing flames 10 seconds longer! Unexist 19:49, 10 June 2007 (CEST) He's just weird like that. ;-) He'll also run Grasping Earth on just about anything. - Krowman 08:37, 10 June 2007 (EDT) :Grasping Earth is sux0rs. They walk out of the casting range before you complete casting it. Unexist 11:06, 15 June 2007 (EDT) ::3/4 sec cast time makes running away difficult. I prefer Return though. - Krowman 17:50, 16 June 2007 (EDT) :::I luv grasping. I always either run it, or Return for GvG. Always satisfying to snare someone for the team :). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 18:35, 16 June 2007 (EDT) ::::Oh, and I run sup runes on most things. But thats just cuz I pwn ;). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 18:36, 16 June 2007 (EDT) :::::Superior on this mesmer is pretty pointless, you don't get extra damage/denial through e-surge/shame. Maybe longer diversion and 2 points of denial through leak, but usually when you hit something with leak on their shield set they're 0 anyway. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 05:10, 14 January 2008 (EST) Lack of Leak makes me cry, tbh. Seems pretty solid, though. --Edru viransu 19:24, 16 June 2007 (EDT) :Thanks for adding Leak Skakid. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 23:19, 26 July 2007 (CEST) ::I run r guilt! :/ I also can't dshot Aegis so...I play Monk and War exclusively :P. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:35, 26 July 2007 (CEST) :::I have trouble dshotting aegis through aegis, Defensive Anthem, SoD, and Shields Up!, as well. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 23:50, 26 July 2007 (CEST) ::::People blame me, that I can't kill when blind :/. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:03, 27 July 2007 (CEST) :::::Yell at your midline for not drawing you, especially if they don't have a draw and you have condition removal. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 00:05, 27 July 2007 (CEST) ::::::I would, but I suck myself at being excuse my french "the draw-bitch" lol. guess it is better then flagger tho. Poor poor flaggers...so unappreciated :P [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:30, 27 July 2007 (CEST) ::::::: My head hurts from reading this page. (Though the build is fine) >_< Colonel Hawk 09:23, 28 January 2008 (EST) Power Drain>GolE Varis 08:31, 4 February 2008 (EST) :for /rt dps yes. otherwise, its just as effective. 09:45, 5 February 2008 (EST) replace PLeak with PSpike or PLock , and it'll be viable again--Drownz 17:33, 7 February 2008 (EST) :Plock IMO, it's like a mini-Diversion. Smooths 21:52, 7 February 2008 (EST) ::Plock is apparently bugged, so instead of disabling for an additional 12 seconds, it just disables it for 12 seconds or the normal recharge of the skill--whichever is longer. Haven't actually tested this, tbh, but that's just what I've heard. Anyway, putting pspike in for now, until someone can verify that plock works as intended. Pluto 06:29, 8 February 2008 (EST) :::Even if P-lock is working correctly, I miss P-leak so bad. Hopefully they reduce the amount of nerfage it got. Zuranthium 14:18, 8 February 2008 (EST) ::::It will be undone, since pleak nerf is just horrible, and doesn't result in anything good. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 08:53, 9 February 2008 (EST) :::::Oye i forgot, we're talking about a-net. It stays like this since they suck.. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 08:53, 9 February 2008 (EST) ::::::It has always been imba. But they should buff useless shit before nerfing skills people use into obscurity. Moush 19:10, 10 February 2008 (EST) :::::::I was having an arguement about that actually in RA. It revolved around buffing useless skills like Shared Burden when good elites are being put into history books >.>Shadow Sin 01:04, 11 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::I used to run sup runes on my War, because it made me do big domage. Then SoD became gay, so I stopped. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 03:07, 16 February 2008 (EST) Horrible This bar is horrible tbh, why take glyph over GoLe, cancel diverion? Pdrain is alot better, its an aditional interupt, strong e-managment. And if you need to cancel diversion, you should still have the energy for it tbh. Shame should not be on main bar since MoR nerf.... its 30 second cooldown wich isen't worth it tbh, a enchantment removal does more diffrense, drain the attunments is quite win, not to talk about draining AoD wich is tons of fun. rage on what i typed bad or good now kk... hope i didnt forget any. Fishy Moo 13:55, 11 February 2008 (EST) :Why take Glyph over GoLE eh? -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 14:10, 11 February 2008 (EST) ::I aint a pro writer goggogogo, glyph over pdrain IMO. Fishy Moo 14:54, 11 February 2008 (EST) :::What the hell? This build got Great rating? Are you all absolutely out of it? There aren't even points in inspiration magic, so 'use Power Drain' for energy management would get you a gapping 1 energy (losing 5 energy to cast I should add). At that point Signet of Disruption is infinitely better as it inflicts damage AND is a better energy management than Power Drain at level 0. I won't even get into the ward... --Eyekwah 07:58, 28 February 2008 (EST) Better now. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 03:05, 16 February 2008 (EST) ::::First guy learn to spell, + build needs changing to M/A keep res sig, chuck on a shield set with Dark Escape and perhaps the 80AL shadow enchant (whatever it's called) you really don't need rupts in this build, leak is acceptable for general use, but Surge is for spiking large damage, so i suggest the non elite surge aswell, and a 1/2-1/4 non mesmer hex spell. Diversion is horrible. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 87.113.251.25 (talk • ) 16:35, June 24, 2010 (UTC). :::::Wow! Shut up. --Crow 16:37, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::^What the top ranger said. This isn't an RA build. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 16:39, 24 June 2010 (UTC) Usage notes Who wrote this garbage: "Put up WaM, when necessary. Preferably in choke points, or under bridges." Wards promote balling, and if you put it in a choke point and stand in a ward it just makes you and your team prime target for some AoE faceraping; this statement IS true for Ward Against Foes, but most definitely not for Ward Against Melee. Also, in the Usage notes there is "Glyph of Lesser Energy for those bad at E-management." I think this is a generally broad statement and is not a detail on the usage of the build, it sounds more like something you would put in the variants if you did not originally have the skill in the build. I am not going to edit it myself, for either it usually gets reverted/someone gets called a vandal just like every other wiki on t3h intarwebz. AntiScrub 20:47, 20 February 2008 (EST) Ward placement is key. If you put it near/on a bride, everyone in the proximity is effected. I would rather my mesmer place a ward in a choke point, then not place it at all. I would rather eviscerate not get through tyvm. GoLE is optional. Some mesmers are capable of swapping 40/40, and suffice with just pdrain. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 21:06, 20 February 2008 (EST) I don't get why you're making a comparison to placing wards in chokes vs not placing them at all. I'm not saying to not place wards, just NOT place them in choke points. The point I'm trying to make is that you don't fight in a choke point against a team with any form of AoE (be it splinter weapon, eles, dervs, etc). The reason it's called a "choke point" is because it forces your team formation to get choked into the shape of the terrain. Therefore the distance between your and your team members is considerably smaller, thus you have AoE facerape. You don't fight in choke points, and you place wards in convenient locations for your mid/backline to have flexible positioning in. On another note... these attributes for this build need to be cleaned up. You have 4 attribute lines here (Dom, FC, Insp, Earth) and you only have 12 Dom, 12 FC. AntiScrub 14:51, 21 February 2008 (EST) Bar is lol atm. 2 skills with no attrb in them (3 if you count GoLE but yeah <.< ). [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 12:35, 28 February 2008 (EST) Your kidding me! 0 Earth magic Ward Against Melee...0 inspiration power drain, WTF PEOPLE?!?!?! :With the nerfs/buffs to certain skills I'm gonna change this to a better, more used bar :/. Smooths 02:02, 30 March 2008 (EDT) ::I can't wiki for shit someone change the Me/E to Me/Rt in the builds section. Smooths 02:13, 30 March 2008 (EDT) :::Nevermind :). Smooths 02:15, 30 March 2008 (EDT) Carrots are not a counter, they help your eyesight. moush 2+2=4 19:07, 30 March 2008 (EDT) :No wai! --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 14:29, 5 April 2008 (EDT) Equipment? Seriously Teutonic 22:04, 6 April 2008 (EDT) RA Optionals can be power leak, power spike, cry, etc. This fucking owns RA versus anything that doesn't have insane energy management, plus it deals very decent damage for a mes. So should there be a seperate page, or should I put this all invariants (i prefer a new page because it's quite different at usage and stuff) ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:06, 21 December 2008 (EST) :Added variants. --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 07:26, 21 December 2008 (EST) ::You are a good Frosty ^_^ ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:49, 21 December 2008 (EST) :::Why so much e-management for so little spammability? Recharge on most every skill has 20+ second recharge? I like the e-denial/damage portion and Diversion is just awesome! I've used a variant of this: * --Ulterion 23:20, 26 December 2008 (EST) :Energy Burn weak. There are definitely better skill selections. For GvG, it's Shatter Enchantment. For RA, it's Mind Wrack (and that has a separate page). I expect that Cry of Frustration will become meta over Power Leak as well. Big AoE damage, faster recharge, and can interrupt all skills. Zuranthium 06:39, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::A reply 4 months too late--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 06:45, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :::1 year and 5 months too late, LOL. For some reason I thought that was a recent post. Zuranthium 06:50, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Isn't the buffed Leech Signet more versatile than P.Drain? It can interrupt anything, and the recharge is also 20 now. --BlazingBurdy 06:52, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::tbh this whole build needs an entire rework due to recent mesmer buff--Polydorus 15:59, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::nvm I didnt see the other HA e-surge build >.<--Polydorus 16:03, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Hmmmmm After seeing the buff to this skill I've seen it used over Pblock and VoR alot on Obs, Meta tag this? Mind wrack got a small nerf, I think it's still useable if using nonhex skills-perhaps waste not want not, and/or overload. Roflmaomgz 15:12, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :overload got nerfed aswell.--Steamy..x 16:19, May 30, 2010 (UTC) zzz Should be meta again, I believe. --Lemming 22:44, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Sup Domination? Is it worth going with a sup domination for the extra 2 energy denial and 18 damage? Luminarus 13:27, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :No. You'll get spiked down ridiculously easily with 60 base armor and -75 health even if you have shield set on all game.--Steamy..x 16:48, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Superior runes are playable with 5+1 distortion on the bar, but I wouldn't recommend it. Hm. Spiritual Pain does shit damage now. Replace it with something else? (I'm seeing Unnatural run alot more after the nerf) Wastrel's Demise I'd like to wait for the metagame to settle on running it first. --Lemming 20:10, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :do we not have a mind wrack variant somewhere? Gringo 01:27, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::here--Oskar 01:32, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :::People run Chaos Storm? --Lemming 01:43, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::idk, i quit gw before the updates--Oskar 01:49, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::i meant a non-shitty-gvg-mind wrack version . Gringo 11:23, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::oh then we dont--Oskar 12:35, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::well we need one, even outside of rawrspike they are quite common (with 2 waters and shit). imo we should put two bars on this, one left the way it is and then one mini skill bar under it with the spike version (no shame and that) Gringo 13:18, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::put it there then if you know what it is, i doubt anybody would object--Oskar 17:16, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::cba ::::::::::then just say the bar here and let somebody else do it--Oskar 23:34, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Added, if that's what you wanted. --Lemming 01:06, August 21, 2010 (UTC) separate bars, etc Does anyone else think that they're distinct enough to merit two separate pages? --Lemming 01:21, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, they probably are, especially since the second bar features much less shutdown, and its gameplay is probably significantly different. Also, build pack script doesn't grab both bars since it's not a team build. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 01:25, 27 August 2010 (UTC) ::http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Me/Rt_E-Surge_Spike_Mesmer --Lemming 01:54, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Derp, I meant cripple but yeah, the rune of restoration mentioned in the equipment isn't Restoration magic. Toraen 02:12, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Spanish? Why did someon translate this to spanish? It was the exact same thing in English.. Restored-- 13:57, November 25, 2010 (UTC)